Writer's Bad Dream
Writer's Bad Dream is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 102nd case of the game and the 10th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Financial Square, district of Fario. Plot After the team finished their investigation, an invitation for attending the night of the writers arrived to the player's name by a writer Adhm Saafan. Chief Loukas said that this kind of events are good for kidnappers to show up and told the player to get a sharp eye on the case and take Mia with them. Once they arrived to the library they had the view just on a dead body, laying on the floor. After searching the library the team found that famous writer Sergio Milton with his skull half-opened. The team first spoke to his grandson Milton M. Milton who said that it was a while since he heard with his grandfather. The team also quickly discovered that Drake Herbert, a tennis player that the player met a year ago, but also the amateur writer Adhm were good friends with the victim. Upon finishing his autopsy, Matilda said to the player and Mia that the killer enjoyed in a bacon before actually killing Sergio, but also that the killer killed him using a heavy object made of a heavy metal and strange shaped. Back to the station, Sandy approaches the team telling that she discovered a secret room inside the victim's house. Mia and the player let Sandy to led the way and after entering the house the team started to search. After searching they discovered that besides victim Scarlett Wong, a financial manager the player met in the bank, also knew about the secret room. By the further investigation the team found enough to also suspect a camerawoman Zara Churckerman. After the player restored a strange flyer made my Milton where he said that he don't want his grandfather anymore, Mia and the player knew that they need to talk with him as fast is possible. Milton told the player that his grandpa was very bossy, just as his parents and that he didn't want anyone to rule over him and that now when he is gone he and Little Paw, his cat, can live free and without anyone to disturb them. They also spoke to Adhm again when they discovered that he brushed over the victim's trophy for the best book. Adhm said that Sergio stole his hard work and just changed a title of the book, for which, a couple of years later, was awarded with a Nobel prize for literature. While the team recap the case, Arif Hassan ran to Mia and the player to inform them that someone broke into the victim's house. Mia and the player after hearing the news went to the victim's home to see what happened and there they discovered that Scarlett was locked in the chest. She said that she just wanted her notes about finances back from the victim but that then someone jumped on her and locked in the chest. Mia and the player also spoke to Drake again after revealing the special message for the victim. Derek said that he was annoyed by victim's behavior and how he always wanted to fix his works, telling him that the real artists never use tat kind of language just because unlike him, Sergei had a Nobel prize in literature. The team also stepped by to talk with Zara when Madison discovered a fight between her and the victim. Zara informed the team that after one interview she has with him while she was still a journalist, the victim sued her because she asked a question that "his Majesty" didn't want to hear, causing her to be downgraded from journalist to a camerawoman. On the climax of the investigation, the team went to arrest Drake. Derek denied that he killed Sergio, but eventually he confessed telling the team that Sergio wasn't just a bossy and very self-praising but also a mastermind behind murder of her lover Oda Nieves, one year earlier. Mia asked how he found that and she continued to explain that while hanging out with him he accidentally found some notes dated from August 2018 where is written that Oda knew too much and that she need to be eliminated. Drake continued to explain and said that in the notes are also written that he found a "friend" who need a little push to kill. Then Drake took out the papers and showed them to the team. Then he continued and said that he wanted Sergio to feel the same pain and decided to kill him the same way his friend killed Oda. He also said that he knows that this personal vendetta won't back Oda but that will get the justice that she deserves to have. On the trial, Judge Julia Lawson sentenced him to 30 years in jail with a chance of parole in 5 years. Back to the station, Daniel pumped into Mia rushing to Diego's desk. The team stopped him and asked where he rush on what he said that he need to inform Diego that another child has just been abducted in the library. Shocked that the kidnappers just in front of their eyes kidnapped another victim, Mia and the player rushed back to the library where they found caged Little Paw. After being freed, Mia noticed that that a cat has a strange yellow substance inside their mouth so they decided to send it to Karen for better examination. Karen later confirmed that the yellow substance is a very polluted water that was mixed with a strange unknown substance and that the cat was lucky to stay alive, but she also said that she examined and dirt on the paws and found that they are from the special Ethiopian mud who the team already saw at the house of the victim. Before the team left she said that inside the cat's fur she found a taped message from kidnapper that says "3 millions or the kid is dead". The team back to Sergio's house to see if Milton is there, but they only found a torn jacket who, after getting restored by the player, end up to be Dionisio's. The player also noticed a strange transparent substance that end up to be Scarlett's DNA. Scarlett said that she fount a jacket in the woods and when he wanted to wash it and give to the charity but that in that time "the beast" attacked her and rip the jacket before running into the unknown direction. In the meantime, the player and Barb, after the call from the prison, went to see a prisoner and Diego's father Alonso Diaz who said that he heard that Sergio is dead and his killer arrested, congratulating the player and asked if they could find and give back to him a pin Sergio stole from him 15 years ago. The team didn't know why he would be interesting in put they accepted and inside the victim's secret room found a bin box with a golden "AD" pin. Jason analyzes the pin and confirmed that is belonged to Alonso. The team returned it to him on what he just smirked and thanked. Before the team left, through evil laughing he told the player to tell Diego that they will see very-very soon. Post-investigation, Mia informed rest of the team about interrogation with Scarlett and how she found Dionisio's jacket. Barb said that she and the player can go and check woods and see if they can find the kidnappers, Dionisio and Milton. After the hours of hopeless search the team decided to back to the station but at the moment at the entrance of the forest a car hit the tree before starting to release a smoke and being on the edge of explosion... Summary 'Victim' * Sergio Milton (Killed with a typewriter in the library) 'Murder Weapon' * Typewriter 'Killer' * Drake Herbert Suspects MMMiltonSFB.png|Milton M. Milton ASaafanC10SFB.png|Adham Saafan (Knows Latin,but it dont appear due to new version) DHerbertSFB.png|Drake Herbert SWongC10SFB.png|Scarlett Wong ZChuckermanSFB.png|Zara Churckerman Quasi-Suspect(s) DMcGarrettQC2SFB.png|Daniel McGarrett ADiazQSFB.png|Alonso Diaz Killer's Profile * The Killer eats bacon. * The Killer uses breath spray. * The Killer knows Latin. * The Killer wears green. * The Killer has A+ blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Library (Clues: Victim's Body, Wallet, Book cover) *Examine Wallet (Result: Picture with names; New Suspect: Milton M. Milton) *Examine Book cover (Result: Strange liquid) *Inform Milton M. Milton about death of his grandpa (New Crime Scene: Victim's House) *Investigate Victim's Home (Clues: Opened book, Picture) *Examine Opened book (Result. Signature) *Examine Signature (Result: Adhm's signature; New Suspect: Adhm Saafan) *Examine Picture (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Drake Herbert) *Ask Drake how he knew the victim! *Speak to Adhm Saafan abut his connections with the victim! *Analyze Strange liquid (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses breath spray) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats bacon) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Secret Room (Clues: Cup of tea, Broken CD, Paper bin) *Examine Cup of tea (Result Saliva) *Examine Saliva (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Scarlett Wong) *Examine Broken CD (Result: Faded CD) *Examine Faded CD (Result: Text; New Suspect: Zara Churckerman) *Examine Paper Bin (Result: Foreign threat) *See what connections Scarlett Wong has with the victim (Profile Updated: Scarlett eats bacon and uses breath spray) *Question Zara Chuckerman about the CD (Profile Updated: Zara uses breath spray) *Analyze Foreign threat (06:00:00; attribute: The Killer knows Latin; New Crime Scene: Bookshelves) *Investigate Bookshelves (Clues: Torn pieces, Faded trophy) *Examine Torn pieces (Result: Flyer) *Examine Faded trophy (Result: Trophy with writing) *Ask Milton why he made a flyer to sold his grandpa (Profile Updated: Milton eats bacon, uses breath spray and knows Latin) *Analyze Trophy with writing (12:00:00) *Interrogate Adhm more about his writing on the victim's trophy (Profile Updated: Adham knows Latin) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Living Room (Result: Chest, Painting, Smashed Cellphone) *Examine Chest (Result: Scarlett Wong) *Examine Painting (Result: Hologram message) *Examine Smashed cellphone (Result: Cellphone) *Ask Scarlett what she was doing in the chest (Profile Updated: Scarlett knows Latin) *Speak to Drake about the holographic message he sent to the victim (Profile Updated: Derek eats bacon, uses breath spray and knows Latin) *Analyze Cellphone (13:00:00) *Question Zara about her fight with the victim (Profile Updated: Zara knows Latin) *Investigate Working Desk (Clues: Cupboard, Bacon bone) *Examine Cupboard (Result: Typewriter; Murder Weapon Classified: Typewriter) *Examine Bacon bone (Result: Blood) *Analyze Typewriter (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears green) *Analyze Blood (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has A+ blood type) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to Once Upon Kidnapping 4! Once Upon Kidnapping 4 *See why Daniel is in hury *Investigate Library (Clues: Cage) *Examine Cage (Result: Little Paw) *Analyze Little Paw (12:00:00; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Living Room (Clues: Torn Jacket) *Examine Torn Jacket (Result: Dionisio's Jacket) *Examine Dionisio's Jacket (Result: Transparent substance) *Analyze Transparent Substance (06:00:00) *Ask Scarlett why her DNA is on Dionisio's Jacket (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Visit Alonso in prison *Investigate Working Desk (Clues: Small box) *Examine Small box (Clues: Pin) *Analyze Pin (03:00:00) *Return pin to Alonso (Reward: Prison pin) *Move on to the next crime! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Financial Square